


Can you help me find a fic?

by april_smithint



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Conqueror au, F/F, Help me find the fic, Xena & gabrielle have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/april_smithint/pseuds/april_smithint
Summary: So this is a conqueror fiction where xena the conqueror marries gabrielle, and while on an outing they spend a night in an old temple somewhere and gabrielle ends up getting pregnant with xena's child. Angst n drama ensue as xena thinks gabrielle cheated. Fast forward a few years, gabrielle is now the queen of amazons and they have a pre-teen or teenaged daughter who hates xena because she thinks xena isn't her real parent but later realises the truth when she sees the similarities between herself and xena in the mirror. Do you know what fic this is?
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	Can you help me find a fic?

Please help. If you know the fic let me know


End file.
